Count Your Blessings
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Claire and Jack, upon deciding to stay up all night get more they expected when a certain angel and hunter sneak around the house. Claire was hell bent on getting black mail, but what they found was far too pure for either one of them to say a thing. Destiel! I am awful at summaries, it's better then it sounds I promise!


**Heyo! Enjoy this wonderful short story I whipped up late at night! It's fluffy, to help us cope with Season 15 just around the corner. **

**R****eviews are greatly appreciated and I worship them, so pleeeeeease comment, I want your criticism and ideas! I neeeeeeeed requests you have no idea how empty my brain is, so give me ideas for one-shot!**

**Also note, that I don't own the song in here, Harry Potter, or while I'm at, I don't SPN. The whole dance scene is an excerpt from the novel I'm writing, I just changed the names to fit Cas and Dean. If you like it and want to know more, please contact me, comment or if you want PM through AO3 I am on there as well and have the same username! You can also catch this story and my others on AO3 under the same username! **

**Thanks!**

* * *

"Shh, Cas! You're gonna wake everyone up!" A soft chuckle came in response from the angel as he was tugged along in the darkness, weaving through the house and into the kitchen. The tiles were cold against his feet and the only light came from the soft bronze glow of the night light illuminating little stars in Dean's big green eyes. Cas hitched the oversized pajamas pants over his hip bones, and while he didn't need to sleep, something about the comfy apparel gave Cas the desire to cozy up under a million blankets.

Dean pressed the play button on his phone and music quickly came from the speaker a gentle flowing of notes and melodies, far from the Hard Rock Dean normally sang to, this was instead gentle, almost like a lullaby. Ella Fitzgerald sang pleasantly, barely a whisper, but if they listened hard enough, they could sink away into the depths of the lyrics.

They had been staying with Jody for a hunt. With the girls tucked away in their rooms, hopefully asleep, Jack sharing a room with Claire and Sam taking the guest room. Cas, who didn't sleep, happily placed himself in a chair to read Harry Potter, something Jody had introduced him to. And Dean took the couch, except not really as now they were standing in the kitchen at one in the morning.

But while everyone was asleep, two particularly curious teenagers crept from their room. Jack and Claire who hadn't slept at all, instead playing cards and watching vines in the dark, heard Dean hiss as he stumbled into the living room. Snickering, the pair peeked out to see Cas following him, the silhouette of his trench coat missing from view.

"I bet they're gonna go make out." Claire snickered, elbowing Jack in the ribs. He smiled and nodded, all too excited too say anything at all.

"Why do you think that?" He asked suddenly.

"Have you seen them?! They are sickeningly sweet with each other. Come on, let's go get some black mail!" Jack nodded, and held onto her shoulder as she maneuvered down the hall in the darkness.

"But... they are both men."

"So?" Claire exclaimed. "Some guys like guys and some girls like girls. That's just how it is." She shrugged too immersed in catching the hunter and angel to take the time and fully explain things to Jack. Jack was puzzled by humans and their relationships, but he didn't mind that his dads loved each other. As long as they were happy, then Jack was happy he supposed. They peered around the corner and into the kitchen but what they saw was very different from what they expected.

Dean smiled softly as he tucked his face into Cas's neck, his hand gently holding Cas' and his other arm pulling Cas closer to him as he placed it on the back of his neck. He inhaled taking in Cas's warm scent, something that hinted of strawberry jam mixed with angel grace. Angel grace did have a scent, not anything intense, but instead was subtle pulse of power that just smelled clean. Like the complete opposite of sulfur, Dean supposed.

He felt Dean run his hand down to his hip and they swayed with the song, their chests suddenly touching without the help of his breath. He had realized this as he held his breath, a giddy grin appearing on his face. Dean's head leaned in and Cas happily obliged and leaned in too, until their bodies were close enough to merge into one. Dean sang softly in his ear, every now and again he'd move his head back, as if to check on Cas, but Cas would always just smile back, tightening his grip on Dean's hand and swaying over the creaky floorboards.

Their eyes closed, slipping away into blissful lyrics and meditating melody. It was something they both hadn't heard in a long time. Everything in their life, it was fast paced. One second altered the next and every minor decision had major, unpredictable outcomes. Time sped up, but the earth didn't spin for them. Seconds ticked away, but they still felt like hours, with every gunshot, every cold breath, every dead body that laid sprawled out before their very eyes, the dull gray orbs reflecting the last few moments of endless agony. All of it didn't matter now.

Cas pressed his cheek against Dean's, his hands placed at his hips that swayed back and forth with the rhythm. Dean hummed softly, the familiar tune vibrating in Cas's ear. They shuffled across the floor, soft rocking between the two that molded their bodies together until only atoms could pass in between their chests.

_When I'm worried and I can't sleep_

_I count my blessings instead of sheep_

_And I fall asleep counting my blessings_

Dean had the most mesmerizing voice, it was so light, so soothing to the ear, Cas melted away into a daze, letting the warmth between them become embedded into his skin. And if his wings were still there, Cas knew they would have wrapped the pair up in a cocoon, protecting them from the darkness that swirled around them. But still, here in this moment, Cas never felt safer.

_When my bankroll is getting small_

_I think of when I had none at all_

_And I fall asleep counting my blessings_

"Dean?" Cas parted slowly, even though Bing Crosby continued to sing, but Dean's voice had ceased. His head tilted softly and suddenly Cas had the urge to run his fingers across his strong jawline and soft pink lips. His hands were still placed gently at Dean's hips, his thumbs tickling his skin through the thin cotton shirt. Dean gazed at him, almost as if he was in a trance. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but found that he was unable to as Dean cupped his cheek in his well worked hand, a rosy tint rising up Cas's neck. Dean gazed at him, not saying anything, no words were needed.

Cas leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Dean's his hands going up to wrap around his neck, their feet still shuffling against the tile, clumsily from oversized pants and lack of dance lessons. Dean tugged him by the waist and held him as close as humanly possible, to scared to see what would happen if he let go. Cas couldn't help but smile, his lips curving slightly upward.

_I think about a nursery and I picture curly heads_

_And one by one I count them as they slumber in their beds_

_So if you're worried and you can't sleep_

_Count your blessings instead of sheep_

Cas loved the stirring in his stomach. Loved the close proximity. Loved the warmth he shared with another human. Just for a moment, a brief second that left too soon, he could see the light of his own eyes, reflected in Dean's. Cas lifted his chin and kissed Dean, the dark made it so he missed as he kissed the corner of his lips, but nonetheless. Dean smiled into it.

Cas found his hands running over the hem of Dean's shirt, the material pliant between his fingers, but it felt so… normal. Dean tugged him tighter, his lips responding to the movement. Cas could feel the knotted muscles running up Dean's shoulders, relax. For the time being, everything was right in the world.

A rush of breath against his tinted cheeks knocked Cas from his daze but the tingling feeling in his lips never left. He exhaled, short of breath, but he didn't bother to take any notice. He was too lost in the faint freckles that dotted across Dean's nose and scattered onto this cheeks. Even the little one right above the corner of his upper lip.

Not a word was exchanged, just a steady hum of music and silent breaths that molded together into one steady rhythm.

Claire and Jack backed away from the pair, and what once was a devilish attempt to gain blackmail, dimmed away into a serene feeling inside them. Claire had never seen something so pure in her entire life, and suddenly see didn't feel all the anger that raged inside her, instead she smiled, finally seeing Castiel find his happiness. And Jack smiled next to her as they tiptoed back to bed, at what he had witnessed.

He wouldn't tell anyone, not even Sam. Somethings were just better kept a secret. Seeing the hunter and his angel dancing in the kitchen was like walking in on something sacred. Something that needed to be left unsaid.

Jack couldn't help but take one last glance at the couple, and for a brief moment his nephilim eyes could catch sight of the faintest outline of blue, ensconcing the two in a protective embrace, and somehow, Jack knew what it was.

* * *

**Hope it was okay! Until next time,**

**-Daisy**


End file.
